Finding a cure
by Goldmedalninja
Summary: ...or in other words, What is the best way to non-stop torture Lloyd? Random one-shot.


**Hey everyone, here is a one shot that is totally random. Perfect for when you need a laugh. Don't ask why I wrote this. (I did not need that large soda.)**

**Takes place before Rebooted. None of my OC's are in this story. Just the ninja.**

**I do not own ninjago or it's characters.**

**Finding a cure**

It was a peaceful afternoon in the Ninjago Beach Houses. However, when the ninja are involved, peace doesn't last long.

"Jay, I swear, if you don't give me my pants back, I will Golden Dragon you into next week!"

"Come and get me, Green Bean!" Jay jumped onto the couch, holding the garments in the air.

"Jay, quit monkeying around! We don't need the kid streaking the house!" Cole shouted from the kitchen.

Lloyd snatched his pants from Jay, put them on, and made his way to the bedroom.

Only to have a door slam in his face. He fell to the ground, much to the alarm of the person behind the door.

"Lloyd! I am so sorry. I did not see you there." Zane cried as he helped Lloyd up.

"It's *hic* alright. *hic*"

The others rushed into the hall to see the commotion.

"Lloyd, are you okay?" Kai asked.

"Yes. I'm *hic* fine. Just *hic* a case of *hic* hiccups. Can y'all help me cure them?"

The other ninja looked at each other with evil grins on their faces.

"Sure, Lloyd. We'd _love_ to help you." Jay told him.

Lloyd gulped. This was not gonna be fun.

* * *

><p>"Okay. One of the things that works when I have hiccups is doing a handstand and singing Old Macdonald."<p>

"Are you serious, Jay?" Kai asked.

"No way *hic* I'm doing *hic* that." Lloyd told him.

"Hey, do you want to be stuck with hiccups forever?" Lloyd shook his head. "Then do what I say."

Lloyd groaned, but obliged. He got into a handstand position while Jay grabbed his leg to support.

"Old Macdonald had a *hic* farm, E I E *hic* I O."

"That's it, keep going."

"And *hic* on his farm he had a-"

"SUCKER!"

"What- AHH!" Lloyd fell on his face, thanks to Jay letting him go.

The other ninja were on the floor, laughing.

"Stop *hic* it!"

They didn't stop.

* * *

><p>"Since your method clearly didn't work, here is mine. All you need to do is swallow a spoonful of something spicy. So, pick your spice." Kai grabbed an armful of spices from the cabinet, placing them on the table in front of Jay.<p>

"How about a mixture of all of them?" Cole shouted from the living room.

"Great idea!" Jay went to work pouring a bit of every spice into a bowl. He mixed it all together and scooped it up in a spoon.

"Hey Lloyd! Come here!"

Lloyd walked into the kitchen, not amused.

"Here's another method! Eat this!" Jay handed him the spoon.

"What the hoo-hah is this?"

"Just do it!"

Lloyd hesitated, then put the spoon in his mouth.

Not even two seconds later, he burst into a coughing fit.

"DANG IT, JAY! WHAT *hic* WAS THAT?"

"A mixture of chili powder, turmeric, cumin, pepper, ghost pepper, and salt."

"IT BURNS! WHERE'S THE *hic* WATER?!"

Lloyd ran to the sink, grabbing the sprayer, and rinsed his mouth out.

The ninja were having a blast.

* * *

><p>Lloyd sat on the couch, red-faced, energy drained, and still hiccupping.<p>

"Ah, Lloyd, there you are. What happened?" Zane asked.

"I'm done *hic* with these *hic* hiccups."

"Well, I believe I have a solution."

Lloyd groaned, putting his head in his hands, done with life.

"Fear not, Lloyd. This will not take long."

'I hope,' the white ninja thought.

"I contacted your father and he told me some things that made you afraid, so I compiled them into one slide show."

'Dang it, Zane! Why!?' Lloyd thought frantically. He tried to escape, but he was held down by one of the other ninja. Looking up, he saw Cole. 'When did he get here?'

"Kai, here is the remote. Do as you please." Zane handed Kai the clicker and left the room, much to Lloyd's dismay.

"Okay, here we go. *click* Ooh, giant spiders. This should be good. *click* Oh, would you look at that? I had no idea spiders could eat birds. *click* Whoa, check that out! Now how is that person not screaming? *click* Oh, geez, that's gonna leave a mark."

Lloyd would be screaming, if it weren't for the fact that his throat was messed up from the spices.

"Hiccups gone yet, Lloyd? We just got to evil clowns!"

Lloyd finally worked up a scream and broke from Cole's grasp, running to the bedroom.

And no, his hiccups didn't leave him yet.

* * *

><p>"Lloyd? Are you in there?"<p>

"Leave me *hic* alone."

"Relax, we promise we won't prank you this time. Let us in."

It took a few seconds, but Lloyd finally opened the door. He looked anything but his usual full-of-energy self.

"What *hic* now?

"It's a simple cure. Just drink from the far side of the glass." Cole handed him a glass of water.

Lloyd looked at the black ninja like he was an idiot.

"Lloyd, it's possible. Just figure it out."

So, that's what Lloyd did. He figured it out.

And failed.

He ended up with not only his hiccups still around, but now he was all wet.

He kicked the black ninja out of the room while he dried off.

* * *

><p>"So, now what?" Kai asked the ninja as they discussed their next move.<p>

"Maybe we could try scaring his pants off again."

"Ok, but how?"

"I can rig a mannequin to pop up at the push of a button."

"That's not a bad idea. Tell us more."

* * *

><p>Lloyd sat back on the couch, completely done with life in general.<p>

"Stupid ninjas."

Then he realized something.

His hiccups were gone.

Lloyd would've jumped for joy if he had the energy, but for now, he just relaxed.

All of a sudden, a mummy popped up from under the couch.

What little energy Lloyd had left was turned into adrenaline as he screamed and leapt 5 feet in the air.

When he landed, he collapsed on the floor, completely exhausted.

The last things he saw before passing out were the ninja high-fiving, the last thing he said was:

"I hate *hic* you all. *hic hic*"

**Poor Lloyd. I would want to kill my sister and brother if they did that to me.**

**The inspiration for those methods were from Shake It Up, Calvin and Hobbes, and Big Bang Theory. I do not own any of them.**

**So until the next story/random drabble, this is Gold Medal Ninja.**


End file.
